gaiastorylinefandomcom-20200215-history
The Trial of Ian: Day 1
https://gaia.fandom.com/wiki/Trial_of_Ian:_Day_1'Characters present on Day 1' The following NPCs that were in this Event (in order by questioning): * Robots * Ruby * Meredith * Sasha 'See Also' * The Trial of Ian * The Trial of Ian: Day 2 * The Trial of Ian: Day 3 * The Trial of Ian: Closing Arguments '9 Action News|Gaia 9 Action News' Cindy Donovinh here at the Durem Courthouse. Today is the day. Ian, the shop owner of Barton Boutique is on trial for premeditated arson at the Gambino mansion on October 30th, 2005. It was quite shocking news when we all found out that Ian may have been responsible for this horrible act! Today, the residing judge is none other than JudgeBot 502X. He has a long history of unbiased decision making most likely due to his extensive programming. The prosecution is represented by ProsecutionBot 508Z. He has a longtime conviction rate of 97%. I hear he was programmed with human-like emotions giving himself insight into how humans will react to testimonies. As for the defense, that role will be taken by DefenseBot 513A. This is DefenseBot 513A's first trial. In fact, DefenseBot 513A just rolled off of the assembly line this morning. It will be interesting to see how he fairs against the PBot 508Z. The trial is just beginning, let's now go live to the opening statements! 'Trial of Ian: Day 1' * We now begin the trial of Ian. Will the prosecution please start his opening statement. Thank you, your honor. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury... Imagine that you have been invited to the biggest party in all of the world. Everyone who's anyone is going to be there. It is going to be the biggest party ever celebrated in your lifetime. You arrive and everything is great until you notice the smoke. There is a fire engulfing the roof of the mansion. Everyone scatters. People are trapped inside. It is a nightmare. However, in this case, this is a reality. For on the night of October 30th, 2005, the defendant IAN set fire to the Gambino mansion in a premeditated crime of hate that had festering inside of his sick mind for years. Throughout the course of this trial, we will establish that Ian has a long history of resentment and jealousy against the Gambino family. In particular, Ian had a clear motive of jealousy against Gino Gambino. We will also show you ironclad evidence that there was no mistake that Ian was, in fact, on the premises at the time of the arson. We will also show that Ian is a man who is prone to acts of violence. At the end of this trial, there will be no doubt that IAN was responsible for the act of arson at the Gambino mansion. * Thank you, PBot 508Z. Will the defense please start his opening statement. Humanoid females and males assigned to the jury... *clang clang* If you have two objects of mass m 1 and m 2 at a distance d, then these two objects will attract each other with a force F. Conversely, if we were to ... *clang clang* Pardon me. Let me provide a situational context that will more closely apply to the humanoid species. Have you ever been situated in an incorrect space at an undesignated timeframe? *clang clang* This is exactly what the defendant currently finds himself in. For, you see, Ian is a simple man who runs the most reliable shop in Barton Town. In this trial, we will establish that Ian is a good humanoid who is incapable of the acts that he is being accused of. He was," simply at the wrong place at the wrong time." This is typical of humanoids. Thank you. *clang clang* ---- 'Ruby: ProsecutionBot' ---- 'Ruby: DefenseBot' ---- 'Meredith: ProsecutionBot' ---- Meredith:DefenseBot ---- 'Sasha: ProsecutionBot' ---- 'Sasha: DefenseBot' Category:Events